1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic part, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
There is a known electronic part having a cavity formed by using a semiconductor manufacturing process (see JP-A-2009-105411, for example).
For example, the electronic part described in JP-A-2009-105411 includes a substrate, a functional structural body that forms a functional device having a movable portion formed on the substrate, and a coated structure that defines a cavity in which the functional structural body is disposed. The coated structure includes a laminated structure of an interlayer insulating film and a wiring layer so formed on the substrate that the laminated structure surrounds the cavity. An upper coating portion that forms the coated structure and covers the cavity from above has a first coating layer having through holes facing the cavity and a second coating layer that blocks the through holes in the first coating layer, and the first coating layer is part of the wiring layer.
JP-A-2009-105411 further discloses a configuration in which a third coating layer is provided between the functional structural body and the first coating layer with the third coating layer covering the through holes in the first coating layer in a plan view and having through holes covered with the first coating layer in the plan view. The configuration described above can, for example, prevent the material of the second coating layer from attaching to the functional structural body even when the second coating layer is formed by using a vapor phase epitaxy method.
A method for manufacturing the electronic part includes a structural body formation step of forming the functional structural body along with a sacrifice layer, an insulating film formation step of forming the interlayer insulating film on the functional structural body, a wiring formation step of forming the wiring layer on the interlayer insulating film in such a way that the first coating layer, which has the through holes and covers the functional structural body from above, is formed of part of the wiring layer, a release step of removing the interlayer insulating film and the sacrifice layer on the functional structural body through the through holes in the first coating layer, and a coating step of forming the second coating layer, which blocks the through holes in the first coating layer.
The electronic part described in JP-A-2009-105411, however, has the following problem: In the coating step, since the through holes in the first coating layer need to be blocked by depositing the material of which the second coating layer is made on the side surface of each of the through holes in the first coating layer by using a vapor phase film deposition method, the through holes in the first coating layer need to have a small width. As a result, in the release step, an etchant is not readily introduced or removed, resulting in a decrease in productivity.